


【相二】过界

by Rin0815



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin0815/pseuds/Rin0815
Summary: 2015/8
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	【相二】过界

他们最近一次见面还是6月末的时候。天气只是微微燥热，因为一起来到东京闯荡的朋友要回去老家继承家里的五金店而小聚了一下。

因为是平日，大家下班时间不一样，到达居酒屋的时间也是参差不齐。相叶一手玩着鞋柜钥匙一手拉开包间门的时候，正好跟打算开门叫下一轮酒的二宫打了个照面。也是相叶反应快，才硬生生地停住了没撞上去。二宫点点头算是跟他打过招呼了，擦着他的肩膀探出头去用小尖嗓子报出一长串酒单，得到了服务员小哥的回应才满意地拉上门。

两人都落座的时候主人公还没到，席间不过4个人，在下一轮酒上来之前又一茬没一茬地汇报近况。二宫倒是反常地没有抱着手机躲在角落，而是用手撑着脑袋，一副颇有兴趣的样子，在昏黄的灯光下露出特别放松的微笑。相叶把风衣挂好之后没有直接在里面坐下，而是特意跨过一个人挨着二宫坐了下来。

下一轮酒很快就上了桌，相叶这才发现刚才二宫已经顺手也给他叫了生啤。他一眼瞟过去看二宫笑的一脸得意的样子，赶快和朋友碰了杯灌下去一大口生啤，才把心里那种痒痒的感觉给冲回了胃里。

结果等人到齐也已经晚上11点多，在主人公被灌的泪眼朦胧不停地感谢在场不在场的兄弟的时候，二宫把自己半依在相叶身上的手臂移开，拿起外套打了招呼就要走。刚拉开居酒屋大门就是一股潮湿的气息扑面而来，原来这几个小时里外面已经下起绵密的小雨。他看了看门边好好用塑料袋包起来的透明伞等了一会儿，相叶果然追了上来。

其实那天相叶并没有把人带回家的打算。只是小雨中二宫浅色的眼睛对上他的，他就没了第二个主意。他本来还有些后悔出门前没好好打扫一下房间，却在到家后出乎意料地发现两个人都有些急，脱了衣服都滚到了床上一路却连一盏灯都没开。

二宫进入状态的速度很快，不一会儿鼻息就变得灼热起来。本来就多情的眼睛更是带了点醉意软的不像话。相叶心里骂了一句就任由自己沉浸在这温柔乡里，连润滑都显得有些潦草。刚挤进去的时候就感觉到了紧涩，本以为又要被二宫嫌弃，没想到身下的人倒是异常配合地把手绕过他的脖子，把两人的距离缩的更短了点。

那一次高潮来的直接又爽利，两个人胡乱说了几句话就各自深沉地睡了过去。相叶是在浴室传来的水声中醒过来的。他动了动黏腻的下半身，仍然觉得这场迟到了十几年的胡搞来的莫名其妙又理所当然。

然而醒来的时间也没有比本来设定的闹钟有多少有余，尤其二宫似乎还打算回一趟家再去上班，于是早晨出门的准备显得沉默又有点慌乱。

“吃红豆面包可以么？”

“什么都好啦。”二宫朝他笑了一下。

笑什么笑，相叶暗自想，一口咽下面包和又活络起来的心思，噎的发慌，才想起自己都好几年没有吃过什么正经早饭了。

刚调到新的部门，时间在培训和业务中过得飞快。转眼电视里已经在报十年难得一见的酷暑，相叶看了看外面的艳阳天，权衡了一下暴晒10分钟坐电车还是多花30分钟在路上，最后还是决定明天继续坐巴士上班。在空调房里躺在地板上，他又忍不住想起昨晚熬夜加班之后和同期的对话来。

“那个出川君，其实也出过不少错。”跟自己比较聊得来的两个同事在去打的的路上压着气声讨论另一个同期。相叶和他关系算不上太好，也少不了一些小摩擦，但还是很平常地问了一句“出川君怎么回事？”

同事转过头来对另一个同事说，“你看，相叶君就是不太把握地好音量。”

“因为他这方面比较迟钝嘛！”说着两人嗤嗤笑了起来。

因为关系好，相叶常被他们笑说“比较迟钝”，连他自己也承认，有些时候真的分不清前辈是在生气还是只是在教他。然而最近被一个前辈针对，在某些和业务无关的地方被说教和借题发挥，他像是恼羞成怒地回了句“去死啦”

同事不以为意地举着拇指笑了“你看，说着这种话就已经是OUT了好吗OUT。”

相叶跟着笑了起来，又庆幸对方没有发现自己这句话里有几分是认真的。

事到如今他已经不在乎别人怎么想他了。有这么一个针对自己的前辈，被别的前辈怎么想都是没有办法的事了。在连着几天的夜班，连着几轮的单休，带着情绪的加班与和同期之间因为业务以外的事情起的冲突，都压得他喘不过气来。

醒来的时候已经是下午三点多，再过不到12个小时他就又要回到“战场”上去。他混混沉沉地把自己从床上拽起来，把冷冻食品转一转，就着几天录的综艺节目吃了个囫囵吞枣。相叶倒在自己花了大价钱买的绒毯上发愣，看着阳光倾泻下来照在地板上，无端地就想起了二宫和也。

仿佛一秒钟都不能任性，不能不提前计划的日子里最甜的一口糖。

他开始翻二宫的twitter，却发现他最后一条更新停留在6月初。二宫不用facebook他也是知道的，空落落的首页，只有一张他不太成功的半张脸自拍作为头像的消息。打开LINE的对话，才发现他们上回的对话还是关于6月那次聚会的时间地点的通知。

而且一看就是复制黏贴。相叶心里哼了一下。

还不如在群里一起发呢。

阳光灿烂的天气和相叶阴郁的心情简直成为最好的对比。他一直吞咽下去的渴望和莫名其妙的躁动都在暗示他一些疯狂又色气的事。他抓过手机把联络人名单往下划，不一会儿就找到了二宫的。

做了这么多年朋友，还是第一次在拨电话给二宫前犹豫了快五分钟。

“喂？”背景音乐被调轻了，但相叶还是一下就分辨出那是他俩一起玩过的如龙0系列。

“Nino现在在干什么？忙吗”

拒绝我吧。说你在外面，说你身边有人，说你在做什么都好。

“没什么事，怎么了？”

他昨晚睡得断断续续，右脑的神经吊着疼，身体沉的像是要黏在地毯上，血液却奔腾地飞快，心脏突突地跳。此刻身体却好像调动了所有的能量聚集到握着手机的手上，热的发烫的不知道是手机还是已经出了一层汗的手心。

“上回一起玩过的那个murder room，一直打一直打还是打不出Good end”相叶随口胡扯，“你来我家帮忙看一下嘛。”

“这么热的天为什么不是你过来。”他仿佛能透过手机看见二宫啧着嘴嘟囔的样子。

“那就我过去，”相叶抢拍说道，“带着冰啤酒过来，你还要点什么？”

手机对面的人楞了一下，叹了口气像是输给了他，“顺便带几个饭团上来吧。”

二宫住的地方是他公司给租的单身公寓，上下左右住的都是关系或近或远的前辈，相叶也依稀知道二宫的几个住在2楼4楼和13楼的移动饭票。在一楼等电梯的时候他心里还有些发虚。明明不是第一次光顾这里，却很怕被谁撞破了他的不安和一鼓作气。

直到按响门铃的时候相叶都觉得二宫可能会装作自己不在家。然而对方很快来应了门，抓着手柄靠在门栏上看着他。

二宫身后的房门关着，阳光隐隐透出来勾出他身体的形状，把他的头发照的毛绒绒的。他不笑的时候唇角还是十分狡诈地微微翘着，让人捉摸不清他的心思。他就这么看着相叶，好像也没有把路让出来的意思。相叶也看着他浅色的眼睛，里面倒映着因为汗水和疲劳而显得异常狼狈的自己。

“我还以为你再也不会联络我了呢。”二宫笑了一下。

真可爱，相叶想。

他不由分说地挤进门里，用身体挤开二宫，翻身上了锁。然后熟练地拉开冰箱把啤酒饭团和小蛋糕丢进去，擅自进了房间。

“果然还是空调房好啊，晒的我都快晕了。”相叶自管自地绕过铺了一地的游戏设备和啤酒零食，一下摊在二宫家的沙发上。

二宫跟了进来吐槽“喂我家沙发可是布的，你这满身臭汗的家伙赶快给我滚下来。”

相叶似笑非笑地看着他，很快把屏幕上的如龙存好档。他拽过二宫白皙的手腕一把把他拽到床上，侵略地用自己的身体固定住他的。

“你可以打电话给我的。”他紧盯着二宫的眼睛。

二宫别过头不去看他，却暴露出了脖颈和锁骨，相叶干脆地把脸埋了进去，细细吮着他白皙的皮肤，落下好几个吻。

“那你就和我一起出出汗吧，然后我们一起去洗澡。”相叶笑了起来。

这是什么晴朗的色气，这个人简直无敌了。

二宫茫然地想着，很快被拖进了相叶的节奏。

**Author's Note:**

> 后半没有备份 已经想不起来了。
> 
> 2015/8


End file.
